Hoffnung
by Sanji Blackleg
Summary: Über Hoffnungen, Wünsche und zu wenig Zeit. Wichtelgeschichte für Ryourin.


Es gab nicht viel, worauf Matt noch hoffen konnte. Mello zu helfen. Der Sache ein Ende zu setzen.

Die Liste, der Dinge, die er sich im Moment wünschte, jedoch konnte beinahe beliebig verlängert werden. Nicht hier sein. Nicht eine Waffe in den Händen halten. Nicht als Köder für Takadas Leibwächter dienen zu müssen. Nicht auf Mello zu hören. Nicht zu sterben.

Mello hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, Matt über Details des Planes zu informieren. Mello hielt es nie für notwendig, Matt irgendetwas zu erklären. Und Matt hatte aufgegeben, ihn darum zu bitten. Die meisten von Mellos Plänen resultierten ohnehin in schwerwiegenden Verletzungen, grossflächiger Zerstörung und ein paar nicht einkalkulierten Nebenwirkungen.

Matt hatte schnell gelernt, nicht nach zu fragen.

_31. Januar, 1995 23:59_

_Müde war gar kein Ausdruck mehr dafür, wie Matt sich fühlte. Seine Augen brannten, die Anzeige auf seinem Wecker verschwamm vor seinen Augen und sein Bett hatte nie bequemer ausgesehen. Und dennoch blieb er am Fenster stehen._

_Die fünf Kerzen, die er am Morgen aus der Küche geholt hatte, standen perfekt ausgerichtet auf dem Fenstersims, daneben eine Packung Streichhölzer. Es war riskant. Er wusste, dass es riskant war. Aber solange Mello nicht aufwachte, würde nichts passieren. Oder zumindest nichts Schlimmes._

_Ein weiterer Blick auf den Wecker in seiner Hand bestätigte, dass er schon seit genau 3 Sekunden 5 Jahre alt war._

_Die Streichhölzer rasselten, als er nach der Schachtel griff. Jetzt, da er sich nicht mehr auf den Wecker konzentrierte, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie kalt es im Zimmer war. Je eher er die Kerzen angezündet hätte, desto eher könnte er sich wenigstens die Hände wärmen._

_Es dauerte beinahe zehn Minuten, bis fünf kleine, schwache Flämmchen das Zimmer erhellten. Matt strahlte. Auch wenn alle anderen seinen Geburtstag vergassen, wenigstens hatte er jetzt Kerzen._

_Hässliche, weisse Rechaudkerzen, die das Holz des Fenstersimses verbrennen würden, wenn er sie zu lange stehen liess, aber immerhin waren es Kerzen._

_Sie brannten. Und er konnte seine Hände endlich wärmen._

_Ein leises Murmeln riss ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf und hastig versuchte er, zwischen Mello und die Kerzen zu stehen, in der Hoffnung, der ältere Junge würde nichts bemerken._

_Ein weiteres Murmeln, deutlicher diesmal, da Mello sein Gesicht nicht mehr im Kopfkissen vergraben hatte. Matt war überrascht, ihn lächeln zu sehen. Mello lächelte nie._

_Langsam wandte er sich wieder den Kerzen zu. Mello schlief. Und schien etwas Schönes zu träumen._

_Ein Blick zum Wecker verriet ihm, dass er jetzt genau 5 Jahre, 3 Minuten und 43 Sekunden alt war._

_Gähnend beschloss er, die Kerzen wieder zu löschen. Er wollte nicht wissen, was passierte, sollte er es vergessen._

_"Matt?" Ein weiteres, verschlafenes Murmeln._

_Hastig wirbelte er herum, liess den Wecker fallen und wich zum Fenstersims zurück. Mello durfte die Kerzen nicht sehen. Nicht, dass dieser ihn verraten würde, aber Matt fürchtete sich vor der Reaktion des anderen. Wenn Mello etwas nicht verstand, lachte er darüber oder machte es kaputt. Oder beides. Und Matt wollte dieses Schicksal nicht teilen müssen._

_Leise fluchend hob Mello den Kopf._

_"Licht aus. Will schlafen."_

_Er liess den Kopf wieder fallen, zog die Decke hoch und drehte sich zur Wand._

_"Warte. Warum bist du wach?"_

_Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, hätte Matt es vielleicht amüsant gefunden, wie lange Mello brauchte, um zu registrieren, wo er war und was passierte. Aber im Moment machte er sich eher Sorgen, wie er hier unbeschadet wieder wegkam._

_Mello streckte sich, gähnte, kletterte aus dem Bett. Matt wich soweit zurück, bis er den Fenstersims berührte. Die Hitze, die von den Kerzen ausging, registrierte er nicht. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Mello, der langsam näher kam, nicht ganz wach, aber nicht verschlafen genug, um einfach aufzugeben._

_"Matt?"_

_Mellos Stimme klang merkwürdig. Sehr merkwürdig. Panisch, beinahe. Matt blinzelte irritiert, versuchte, sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren, und schaute dann wieder zu Mello._

_"Was?"_

_"Dein T-Shirt."_

_"Was ist…"_

_Matt brach ab. Der Stoff hatte Feuer gefangen._

_Mello reagierte schneller, als Matt ihm zugetraut hätte. Bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, eine andere Reaktion als blosses Erschrecken zu zeigen, hatte Mello ihn von den Kerzen weggezerrt, ihn leise fluchend zu Boden gedrückt und dann die Kerzen gelöscht._

_Matt schrie auf, als der brennende Stoff kurz gegen seine Haut gepresst wurde, bevor die Flammen langsam erstarben._

Matt hatte vergessen, was nachher noch passiert war. Das einzige, dessen er sich noch sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass Mello nicht gelacht hatte. Und das er für die nächsten zehn Jahre immer in Matts Nähe war.

Matt fluchte, versuchte das Auto wieder in Bewegung zu setzten, ohne die Waffe weglegen zu müssen. Er musste hier weg. Wenn er Mello helfen wollte, musste er hier weg. Wenn hier blieb, wäre er innert kürzester Zeit tot. Er und wenn er jetzt starb, hatte Mello keine Chance mehr, etwas zu erreichen.

Die Heizung im Auto war kaputt, die Sitze dreckig, das Steuerrad klebte an seinen Handschuhen und dennoch war er dankbar, nicht ein besseres Auto zu fahren. Auch wenn es die Wahrscheinlichkeit, lebend davon zu kommen, drastisch erhöht hätte, er hatte darauf bestanden, sein Auto zu fahren und nicht eines, dass Mello irgendwo auftreiben würde.

Er würde es ohnehin nie mehr brauchen.

_13. Dezember, 2004 01:46_

_Matt lag wach, starrte auf die andere Seite des Zimmers und wartete darauf, dass Mello aufwachen würde. So müde er auch war, er konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht, wenn er wusste, dass er dann die einzige Gelegenheit verlieren würde, sich von Mello zu verabschieden. Nicht, wenn er wusste, dass er am nächsten Morgen alleine in einem leeren Zimmer aufwachen würde._

_Das Geräusch von Schritten auf dem Teppichboden riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er traute sich nicht aufzustehen, traute sich nicht, liegen zu bleiben, konnte Mello nicht ansehen, konnte nicht wegsehen._

_Er müsste bloss den Kopf heben, irgendetwas murmeln und Mello wäre überzeugt, ihn geweckt zu haben. Und dennoch konnte er sich nicht überwinden, irgendetwas zu tun._

_Ein leises Knistern erklang, liess Matts Herz beinahe stehen bleiben. Mello stand mitten in der Nacht vor seinem Bett, starrte seinen Rücken an und ass Schokolade. Matt wünschte sich, er könnte Mello dafür hassen._

_Weil es ihm offensichtlich vollkommen egal war, seinen besten Freund im Stich zu lassen, weil er es nicht für nötig hielt, sich zu verabschieden, weil er Matt die letzten Wochen beinahe vollkommen ignoriert hatte, weil er immer noch hier war, weil er gehen würde._

_Hastig schlug er die Bettdecke zurück, setzte sich auf, versuchte die schwarzen Flecken, die vor seinen Augen tanzten zu vertreiben, bevor Mello eine Chance hatte, zu reagieren._

_Mellos Haut war warm, beinahe heiss, und dennoch zitterte Matt unter dem kühlen, berechnenden Blick, mit dem Mello ihn bedachte._

_Mit einer hastig gemurmelten Entschuldigung zog Matt seine Hand wieder weg, drehte Mello den Rücken zu und versuchte seine Gedanken einigermassen zu ordnen. Mello lachte._

_Und liess sich neben Matt auf das Bett fallen, mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende gelehnt, Matts Nervosität und Anspannung vollkommen ignorierend._

_Die Situation hätte unbeholfener nicht sein können. Mello, der versuchte, so viel Platz wie möglich zu beanspruchen, ohne Matt dabei zu berühren, und Matt der sich so nahe wie möglich an die Wand presste, um Mello nicht zu nahe zu kommen._

_Matt wusste, dass er seinen besten Freund vermutlich nie wieder sehen würde und dennoch brachte er nicht den Mut auf, ihn zum Abschied wenigstens zu umarmen._

_"Mello?"_

_Nur ein Flüstern, gedämpft durch Matts Kopfkissen, und dennoch war Matt sicher, dass der andere ihn gehört hatte. Schliesslich war es das einzige Geräusch, das die angespannte Stille durchbrach._

_Mellos Hand war eiskalt und Matt schauderte unter den schmalen Fingern, die sich vorsichtig einen Weg über seine Schultern, seinen Hals suchten._

_Mello riss seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt._

_Matt presste sich dichter an die Wand, unsicher, was er tun sollte, ob er überhaupt etwas tun wollte, was Mello beabsichtigte, was gerade passierte._

_Doch bevor er dir Gelegenheit fand, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, war Mellos Hand wieder zurück. Die Berührung war noch vorsichtiger, beinahe nicht spürbar und Matt war sich sicher, dass der einzige Grund dafür darin bestand, dass Mello nicht wollte, das Matt sein Zittern spürte. Und dennoch hätte es offensichtlicher nicht sein können._

_Mello hätte wissen müssen, dass Matt empfindlich genug war, um eine solche Kleinigkeit zu spüren. Unzählige Versuche, ihn von seinen Games abzulenken, sollte diese Tatsache eigentlich nicht nur bestätigen, sondern fett und kursiv setzen und mehrfach unterstreichen._

_Und dennoch zeigte er keine Reaktion, lag da, starrte die Wand an und versuchte mit aller Kontrolle, die er noch über seinen Körper hatte, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken._

_Mellos Fingerspitzen glitten über Matts Schlüsselbein. Noch vorsichtiger, noch zögernder. Matt hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich war. Und erst recht nicht erwartet, dass sich diese kaum spürbare Berührung so gut anfühlen würde._

_Hastig schlug er Mellos Hand weg. Er verstand nicht, was passierte, was Mello ihm mitzuteilen versuchte, aber Matt war sich absolut sicher, dass seine Reaktion darauf bestenfalls als unerwünscht bezeichnet werden konnte._

_Bevor er allerdings die Chance hatte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, was Mellos Hand schon wieder zurück, sicherer diesmal, die Berührungen immer noch vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich und Matt konnte ein Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken._

_Und genau so wenig konnte er verhindern, sich dafür zu verfluchen._

_Mello war sein bester Freund. Er sollte nicht so denken, nicht so fühlen, sollte diese federleichten Berührungen, die sich immer noch auf seinen Hals und seine Schultern beschränkten, nicht so verdammt schön finden, sollte unter Mellos tastenden, suchenden Fingern nicht so sehr zittern, sollte…_

_Mellos Hände glitten tiefer und Matts Zweifel lösten sich gemeinsam mit seiner Fähigkeit, logisch zu denken, in Luft auf._

_Der letzte zusammenhängende Gedanke, den er noch fassen konnte, war der beinahe verzweifelte Wunsch, sich nicht ausgerechnet diesen Abend entschieden zu haben, nur in Boxershorts zu schlafen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob ein T-Shirt wirklich Schutz vor diesen Berührungen geboten hätte._

_Mellos Hände verschwanden wieder, als der blonde Junge sich vorsichtig vollständig auf das schmale Bett sinken liess, nun hinter Matt lag, zu weit weg, um ihn zu berühren aber nahe genug, als das Matt die Hitze, die Mello ausstrahlte fühlen konnte._

_Matts Reaktion auf diese plötzliche Nähe war gleichermassen natürlich wie irrational. Fliehen oder kämpfen. Keine der beiden Möglichkeiten würde die Situation merklich verbessern und das Adrenalin, das Matts Herzschlag und Atmung beschleunigte, seine Sinne schärfte und seinen Verstand vernebelte, war kaum eine Hilfe._

_"Mello… was…"_

_"Nicht sprechen…"_

_Mellos Stimme zitterte beinahe noch mehr als seine Hände. Und Matt beschloss, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, nicht zu wiedersprechen. So beunruhigend und verwirrend die Situation auch war, er wollte sie nicht ändern. Es war seine einzige Chance sich von Mello zu verabschieden._

_Bevor Matt die Zeit hatte, diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, hatte Mello, ob nun ermutigt oder verunsichert durch Matts fehlende Reaktion, beschlossen, noch näher zu kommen._

_Nahe genug, um sich unbeholfen an Matts blossen Rücken zu schmiegen und ihn noch unbeholfener zu umarmen._

_Nahe genug, als das Matt für einen kurzen Moment die Tatsache verfluchte, dass Mello im Gegensatz zu ihm noch ein T-Shirt trug._

_Und dennoch nicht nahe genug. Obwohl er das vermutlich nie mehr sein würde._

_Am Ende war es vermutlich reine Verzweiflung, die Matt dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen, halbherzig an Mellos T-Shirtsaum zu ziehen, in der Hoffnung, der andere würde den Hinweis verstehen und jede Frage, die Mello hätte stellen können, in einem groben, ungeschickten Kuss erstickte._

_Es war sicher nicht die beste Idee, die er je hatte, aber als Mello seine Hände in Matts Haaren vergrub, und vorsichtig begann, den Kuss zu erwidern, verschwand auch dieser Gedanke._

_Es war bei weitem nicht perfekt und Verzweiflung und Angst und die Gewissheit, am nächsten Morgen alleine aufzuwachen liessen Matt keine Gelegenheit, seinen ersten Kuss wirklich zu geniessen._

_Mello brach den Kuss schliesslich, nur um hastig sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, bevor er Matt wieder an sich zog._

_Und auch wenn Mello vermutlich im Sinn hatte, das Ganze langsam anzugehen oder gar nicht erst so weit zu gehen, Matt war es egal._

_Er würde ihn ohnehin nie wieder sehen und im Moment ging es ihn nicht mehr um Abschied. Was er jetzt brauchte, war die Bestätigung, dass Mello noch hier war. Brauchte jede noch so kleine Berührung, brauchte die Nähe._

_Mello zitterte unter Matts Händen, protestierte vergebens gegen die groben Berührungen und versuchte erfolglos wenigstens ein bisschen Kontrolle zurückzubekommen._

_Er hatte keine Chance. Die Verzweiflung, die Matt antrieb, war zu mächtig. Er wollte Mello, brauchte ihn, jetzt, für immer, versuchte sich jedes noch so kleine Detail einzuprägen, schwor sich, nie wieder zu vergessen._

_Nie wieder zu vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, für einen kleinen, wunderbaren Moment zu vergessen. Vergessen, dass Mello gehen würde, vergessen, dass Mello sterben würde._

_Vergessen, dass er nie die Chance bekommen würde, diese Nacht zu wiederholen, Mello je wieder so nahe zu kommen._

_Vergessen, dass er Mello nun endgültig verloren hatte._

Matt war am nächsten Morgen alleine aufgewacht, in einem Zimmer, das aussah, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Mello hatte Matts Brille mitgenommen und eines seiner Gameboyspiele. Ein fairer Tausch für ein paar Stunden Glück und ein Versprechen, dass Matt für die nächsten Jahre am Leben halten musste.

Matts Finger schmerzten. Er hatte gewusst, dass es keine gute Idee war, jetzt eine Zigarette anzuzünden, aber er brauchte Nikotin. Und etwas im Mund, um sich vom Sprechen abzuhalten. Er wollte die letzen Minuten seines Lebens nicht damit verbringen, jede ihm bekannte Gottheit zu verfluchen. Es hätte sich schlicht falsch angefühlt.

Und Mello würde ihn dafür umbringen. Ein Gedanke, der ihn beinahe dazu brachte, die Zigarette wieder auszudrücken.

Beinahe. Er brauchte das Nikotin im Moment zu sehr.

_13. Dezember, 2005 17:47 _

_Matt fror. Der Teppich unter seinen Füssen war kalt und nass, die Schneeflocken, die im Kerzenschein zu tanzen schienen, sammelten sich auf den Fenstersims, auf seinen Händen, auf dem Boden. Matt wusste nicht, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, noch Kerzen anzuzünden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Mello überhaupt noch lebte, war verschwindend gering. Aber es war sein sechzehnter Geburtstag. Genau vor einem Jahr war er spurlos verschwunden._

_Matt hatte sich damals geschworen, nicht auch kopflos wegzurennen. Er hatte sich geschworen, Mello zu finden. So, wie er es gelernt hatte. So, wie er es eigentlich tun sollte._

_Systematisch, geordnet, erst einen Plan aufstellen, sämtliche Wahrscheinlichkeiten berechnen, jede noch so kleine Information in Betracht ziehen, keine übereilten Handlungen, ganz ruhig._

_Ein Jahr ohne Mello hatte genügt, um jeden noch so sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Plan über den Haufen zu werfen. Matt würde wegrennen. Kopflos, planlos, hoffnungslos._

_"Matt?"_

_Es waren beinahe elf Jahre vergangen und dennoch hatte Matt das Gefühl, es sei erst gestern gewesen. Aber dieses Mal war der Junge, der hinter ihm stand, nicht darauf aus, ihm zu schaden, sondern versuchte zu helfen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er der letzte war, von dem Matt Hilfe würde annehmen wollen. Und obwohl es nichts gab, das ihm im Moment eine Hilfe gewesen wäre._

_Mello war weg. Nichts würde ihn zurückbringen, auch wenn ein kleiner, verzweifelter Teil von Matt immer noch hoffte._

_Seufzend drehte Matt sich um, liess sich zu Boden sinken und bedeutete Near mit einer hastigen Geste, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Es war das mindeste, was er tun konnte. Auch wenn er weglief, er würde es nicht bei Nacht und Nebel tun. Er würde sich wenigstens ordentlich verabschieden._

_"Wirst du es jemandem erzählen?"_

_Near schwieg._

_"Wirst du überhaupt etwas tun?"_

_Matt wusste, dass er die falschen Fragen stellte. Er wusste, dass er den Falschen fragte. Aber er brauchte Antworten. Er brauchte jemandem, der ihm sagte, dass alles in Ordnung sei._

_"Wirst du versuchen, mich aufzuhalten?"_

_Near liess den Blick über das unordentliche Zimmre gleiten, fixierte den alten, geflickten Rucksack, der neben Mellos Bett stand, und senkte dann den Kopf._

_"Wozu?"_

_Matt seufzte. Nears Tonfall machte klar, dass er gar keine Antwort erwartete. Er wusste genau so gut wie Matt, dass es keine gab. Jedenfalls keine vernünftige. Keine, die ihnen weiterhelfen würde._

_"Wovor hast du Angst?"_

_Vielleicht war dass der Grund, warum Near immer der beste Schüler hier gewesen war. Er stellte die richtigen Fragen. Und er hatte es nie nötig, auf eine Antwort zu warten._

_"Was, wenn…"_

_Matt machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Satz zu beenden. Er war sich sicher, dass Near ihn verstehen würde. Schliesslich war die Antwort auf seine Frage klar gewesen, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte._

_Mit Nears Reaktion hatte er dennoch nicht gerechnet. Er war aufgestanden, sah zum Fenster, zu den Kerzen, die immer noch brannten, leicht flackernd im kalten Wind._

_"Es ist der falsche Zeitpunkt, sich dazu Gedanken zu machen. Es gibt mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit gar keine richtige Gelegenheit dafür. Genau diese Fragen sind es, an denen so viele scheitern. Du kannst dir dann Sorgen machen, wenn du Grund dazu hast."_

_Near wandte den Kerzen den Rücken zu, sah nun wie Matt zur Zimmertüre._

_"Es gibt keinen Grund, anzunehmen, Mello sei tot. Es gibt allerdings auch keinen, zu glauben er sei noch am Leben. Diese Ungewissheit mag im ersten Moment schmerzhaft sein, aber sie ist einfacher zu handhaben als Wissen."_

_Near brach wieder ab. Matt versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er eben gehört hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was es ihm nützen könnte, nicht zu wissen, ob Mello noch am Leben war._

_"Ich beneide dich. Du hast noch einen Grund, weiter zu machen. Du hast noch die Hoffnung, etwas zu erreichen. Die Hoffnung, etwas ändern zu können. Weil _Mello_ vielleicht noch am Leben ist."_

Matt hatte die Kerzen gelöscht, seine Sachen gepackt und Near ohne ein Wort des Abschieds dort am Fenster stehen lassen.

Er war sich sicher, dass Near ihn verstanden hatte. Vermutlich sogar besser als er selbst.

Das leise Klicken der Autotür durchbrach als einziges Geräusch die Stille, die sich über die Szene gelegt hatte. Die Waffe in Matts Händen war zu schwer, die Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen verfehlte den Zweck, ihn zu beruhigen und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht, weil Near nicht ganz unrecht gehabt hatte.

Es gab nicht viel, was Matt sich noch wünschen konnte. Mello geholfen zu haben. Schnell und schmerzlos zu sterben.

Die Liste, der Dinge, auf die er im Moment hoffte, jedoch konnte beinahe beliebig verlängert werden. Mello wieder zu sehen. Das Richtige zu tun. Mello nicht zu enttäuschen. Eine bessere Welt zurückzulassen. Mello nicht endgültig zu verlieren. Nicht sinnlos zu sterben. Mello.


End file.
